1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly, to fish hook safety devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing hooks are dangerous and it is not uncommon for individuals to be hooked, stabbed, or otherwise injured by a fishing hook while secured to a fishing line on a fishing pole. A point and a barb are typically found on the intrusive portion of known hooks.
It is known in the art to position the intrusive portion of an unprotected fishing hook in a graduated guide to secure fishing line and a fishing hook to a fishing rod for storage. However, existing guards and storage devices are bulky and prevent the hook from being secured to the graduated guides in a conventional manner.
Several designs for fish hook protectors have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a body assembly having cooperative protuberances that allow for leverage to be forced upon to safely store a fishing hook when a fishing hook is secured on line of a fishing pole.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,433 issued to Thompson, Jr. for Fish hook safety device. However, it differs from the present invention because Thompson, Jr. teaches a fish hook safety device to safely and securely hold a hook whether single or gang while the hook is attached to a fishing line or stored in a tackle box for later attachment and use. The device has a sloping interior surface defined by the frustum of a right cone. The barbed and pointed ends of a hook rest on the sloping surface. The device accommodates a variety of hooks of different sizes and shapes.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,541 issued to Fisher for Fishing hook guard. However, it differs from the present invention because Fisher teaches a fishing hook guard including an elongated tubular base having a closed bottom end and an open top end and an inside diameter for receiving the point and barb of the hook and a cap adapted to fasten to and cover the open top end of the base so as to lock the point and barb of the hook in the guard. The cap and base are fastened together to hold the intrusive end of the hook thereinside. One or more longitudinal slots can be provided in the open top end of the base to receive the shaft of the hook. A generally lateral and outwardly protruding flange is interposed between the ends of the base to protect the user's thumb and/or fingers from being inadvertently poked during an attempted insertion of the hook into the base. Structures for aiding the user in gripping the outside of the guard are provided thereon.
Applicant believes that another close reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,017 issued to Bohmer, et al. for Device for storing and dispensing fishhooks. However, it differs from the present invention because Bohmer, et al. teaches a device for storing and dispensing small articles such as fishhooks. The dispenser is formed of two oppositely disposed side portions or with a spaced opening therebetween. Each side portion has a flexible cushioned flat surface adjacent the spaced opening. The side portions are positioned against tie flexible cushioned flat surfaces to create a means for entrapping objects between the closed surfaces of the side portions when a force is used to hold one side portion against the other. The articles may be trapped completely inside the perimeter of the closed surfaces or partially trapped, allowing portions of the articles to extend just beyond the perimeter. The force holding the two side portions together is sufficient to hold the objects securely between the side portions also enabling articles extending beyond the periphery of the side portions to be removed individually with moderate force. The disclosure also relates to a dispenser having a peripheral groove or a plurality of peripheral slits to store and dispense small articles.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.